Heine Lunasea
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Soldier |previous occupation= |team=Irene Squad |previous team= |partner=Juliet Sun |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Magical Bands |manga debut=Chapter 484 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Heine Lunasea (ハイネ・ルナシー Haine Runashī) is a soldier in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and a part of the Irene Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-15 Appearance In her human form, Heine is a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She has black hair that hangs over her face and leans partially to the left side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She dons a navy blue bandanna with lined design and a golden crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wears a navy blue zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposes the black skin-tight full body suit she wears, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There are various line borders that separate the two, coming in straight and curved patterns. In her true form as a sword, Heine appears as archaic black sword with an intrinsic diamond pattern blade design that streaks down the weapon's metal frame. Personality Heine appears to be of a more serious nature than her partner Juliet, chastising her when she speaks too freely of their leader's homeland folktales. Furthermore calling Juliet out when she referred to herself as the "black angel", giving her a sense of witty retort to the obvious. She is of uniform fashion and tactful in battle, quickly accepting a task from her superiors without any denial as well as wanting to eliminate the ones lower in power before dispatching their higher-ups.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 16-18 Despite the fact she can be quickly angered, she is a respectful individual, unlike her partner, who uses the proper honorifics to all her superiors as well as someone who gives praise to her fellow squad members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 4-5 History Originally a black sword, Heine was enchanted into a human being by Irene, who gave her a lifelike appearance as well as her own personality settings. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Heine, along with Juliet and the rest of her squad, are sent to eliminate the Ishgar resistance located in Fiore's northern border,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully defeating the first wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 While Irene talks about an old folktale of Mt. Zonia, she chastises her partner for whimsically talking about their leader's homeland, while retreating back when Juliet returns the favor, questioning her own words. Irene likens the comparison of the black and white angel she spoke of to the duo; Heine dismissing the idiocy of her partner's comments. Irene then wonders who would come out victorious between the two girls, only to mention it was only a joke, calming their nerves. Heine then watches Irene completely alter the snowy mountain's climate, standing in awe of her power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-18 Heine watches the battle proceed from afar with Juliet and Irene. She and Juliet express their worries at the Ishgar forces' comeback, but Irene calmly states that they've nothing to fear as Bloodman and Larcade are there as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 12 As the battle start, Heine alongside Irene and Juliet watches the battlefield. Irene orders Heine and Juliet to join the battle as for she, will retreat the battlefield. After Juliet questions Irene about why they should join the battlefield since they have Bloodman and Larcade, Irene proceeds to explain to the duo that they have four guests: the first being the tigers and pegasi, the second being the fairies, and third being Crime Sorcière. However, the fourth guest is the most troublesome, and says she must take care of them herself, causing Heine to say that this fourth guest must be a fool for daring to face her leader Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 9 Following her master's use of Universe One, Juliet and Heine are warped to the site of Fairy Tail's battle with Alvarez forces, where they quickly subdue some of Fairy Tail's lesser members; Heine scolds Juliet for suggesting that they immediately take out Makarov, but the two take notice of Mirajane and her Magic Power, after which Heine proposes a game to see which of them can kill her first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 15-18 As the Fairy Tail Mages make for their guild, Heine follows up on Juliet's initial attack and snatches Mirajane for herself, an action which upsets Juliet. However, Mirajane breaks free in her Satan Soul form and attacks the two, though they are relatively unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 5-9 The fight continues, with Heine and Juliet overwhelming Mirajane with the combination of their Magics; after they degrade her, Mirajane unveils her incredulously strong Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria, and the astonished and frightened Heine and Juliet are defeated in one hit by the Fairy Tail Mage. After she is defeated, Heine turns into a black sword, revealing herself to have been an enchantment of Irene's making.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 12-18 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Durability: Heine has shown to be quite durable as she was able to emerge almost unscathed from the full blunt of Mirajane's explosion emitted from her Satan Soul form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 7-8 Equipment Magical Bands: Heine has shown used of long thread-like bands that can constrain and throw her targets by her directing the bands. She can also electrify her bands to enhance the damage done to the opponent when contacted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 11 Trivia *''Luna'' in Latin means moon, while her first name, Heine (Hebrew: הינה), in Hebrew means life. *Heine's surname, Lunasea, is named after a Japanese rockband, Luna Sea. Quotes *(To Juliet Sun): "Imbecile! Have you forgotten?! Lady Irene was originally a resident of Ishgar!" *(To Juliet Sun): "Show some respect, will you?! We may not be under the direct supervision of Lord Bloodman and Lord Larcade, but they are our superiors, you imbecile!"Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 486, Page 8 *(To Mirajane Strauss): "She thinks one person can take on Heine and Juliet of the Irene Squad? What an idiot!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 10 Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Juliet Sun & Heine Lunasea References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spells Category:Weapon